


Familiar Faces

by rainbowemperor



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowemperor/pseuds/rainbowemperor
Summary: When Nino brings his drunk boss home one night he didn’t expect for it to end in an awkward breakfast.





	Familiar Faces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riwanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riwanon/gifts).



Nino wasn't sure what to do at that point, he wondered what he did wrong in life... well he had done some questionable things but did he really have to sit through that extremely awkward breakfast? On one side he had his wonderful roommate who was impossible to deal with in the morning, and to make matters worse Jun was definitely in a bad mood that day. On his other side was Sakurai Sho, his boss, who he brought home drunk the previous night because Sho was not capable of making rational decisions. 

Nino thought back to last night when he mess all started. His colleagues had gathered for a late night drinking party to celebrate finishing a big project. He was extremely reluctant to go but Aiba convinced him that just a few hours wouldn't hurt. He ended up staying for the entire duration. Before he realized it was just him, Aiba and Sho left. 

Sho was extremely drunk and well Aiba wasn't doing much better. He decided to call up Kazama, Aiba's boyfriend, to come pick him up. He decided to bring Sho home with him because he didn't know where the man lived and he certainly didn't trust him to get home safely on his own in his state. 

“Sakurai-kun come on it's time to go home.” Sho looked up at Nino, slowly blinking. The man looked tired, he didn't look like he'd be able to stay awake much longer. 

“Don't you dare fall asleep on. I can't carry you home, I don't have the strength for that.” He pulled Sakurai up, letting the man lean on him for support. He led them outside, hailing for a taxi. Nino looked over to Sho, still looking barely awake. 

“You still hanging in there Sakurai-kun?” He looked at Nino, Sho grabbed Nino’s hands.

“Have I ever told you how cute your hands are? They remind me of hamburgers. I like hamburgers. Your face is cute too, soft and chubby cheeks, I just want to squeeze them.” Nino was at a loss for words, Nino wasn't very close to his boss and really didn't know where this was coming from. He may not be close but he did enjoy watching him from afar. If anything Sho was the one with the cute cheeks and a nice butt not that he could tell him that. The man was drunk anyway he probably won't even remember tonight.

“Sakurai-kun I didn't know you were such a romantic drunk.”

“Mm not romantic just honest. You know you kinda remind me on Jun-kun, stubborn but cute.” Sho had a sad expression on his face. 

“You know I've always been watching you-“ before Sho was finished he was cut off by the driver telling them they had arrived. Nino paid the driver and helped Sho out of the car. The man was more awake than he was before thankfully so Nino didn't have to carry him up the stairs. He made sure to be as quiet as possible when he entered only to find Jun awake on the couch.

“Jun-pon! You didn't need to stay up for me. Oh this is my boss, he's really drunk and can't go home on his own so I made a responsible decision and brought him with me.” 

“It's fine, I couldn't sleep anyway so I thought I may as well get some writing while I’m waiting up for you. Your boss can sleep on the couch, I do suggest giving him a glass of water before he goes to sleep.” Jun gathered his stuff and quickly retreated into his room.

“Come on Sakurai-kun, it's time to sleep~” Nino placed a blanket on Sho, also leaving him an aspirin and water. 

When Nino went to check on Sho the next morning, He looked so embarrassed when Nino told him how drunk he was, Nino purposely skipped the part of what Sakurai said in the taxi. It made his heart pound just thinking about it. Jun came out next, he tended to be pretty grumpy in the morning especially before he got his coffee.

And that was how he ended up in this situation. Nino first just passed it off as Jun being a grump but even then Jun wouldn't act like that unless he was purposely ignoring the man, he'd ignored Nino before after they had a big fight and he was acting the exact same. 

Maybe the Jun-kun Sakurai mentioned last night was his Jun but the chances of that happening were so small but not impossible... he made a mental note to ask Jun later when he had calmed down a little.

Jun politely excused himself from the table and into his room after scarfing his breakfast down as fast he could. Nino didn't comment simply letting him be, Sakurai finished soon after. He gathered all the dishes and went to the kitchens to clean them, Nino was quick to protest but Sakurai insisted.

“I think it's time I head home, I have stuff I need to sort out. Thanks for your hospitality Ninomiya-kun.” Nino followed Sho to the door, Sho leaned down placing a small peck on Nino's cheek. He left leaving a speechless Nino in the doorway. Did Sho just...? He couldn't believe it, he lifted a hand to his cheek, he could still feel Sho's warm lips on him. He had thought he'd gotten over his stupid crush on him but Sho really did know how to affect him. 

He still needed to talk to Jun but he could wait for a bit. He needed a shower and really wasn't in the right state to talk to Jun. He stood under the shower till his fingers wrinkled. Sometimes he really wondered how he ended up in these situations, first he had a stupid crush on his boss and he had feelings for his best friend/roommate that even he didn't really understand. Then the fact that there was a chance that both of them had history together which seemed much more possible after that morning's encounter. 

He quickly dressed himself and marched into Jun’s room. “We need to talk and you aren't avoiding this.” Jun shot him a glare, clearly uninterested in what Nino has to ask.

“There is nothing to talk about Nino.”

“Uhuh because you totally don't have a previous relationship with my boss that has unresolved issues.” 

“I hate you, you know that. If you really must know I'll tell you.” Jun explained how their parents had been friends and they'd automatically become friends because of that. How Sho became his tutor because Jun was struggling. How he'd developed a crush and confessed two years later to find his feelings were returned.

“Around Sho's graduation he started to avoid me, I thought it was just because he was busy with school but it just got worse. I tried to confront him a graduation but he wasn't there. According To his friends he'd gone aboard, I went to his house and his parents said the same. He didn't even tell me, I guess that's what hurt the most. I'd pretty much forgotten, I mean it had been over ten years. It wasn't until I saw him stumbling through the door with you that I remembered.” Nino didn't know what to say, he didn't know their relationship was so deep. Sho had really put Jun through a lot of heartache.

“What a dick. So you still haven't found out why he left without saying anything after all these years.” Jun shook his his head. Nino wanted to do something stupid for Jun, which meant confront Sho and somehow fix their relationship because Jun looked so sad talking about Sho. 

“Do you still feel the same way about him or do you absolutely hate his guts?”

“A bit of both really, I know if Sho explained what happened and it was a perfectly reasonable explanation I would take him back only if he still felt the same way of course.” Somehow Nino wasn't surprised.

“Now that you know where he is do you want to go and meet him? You know confront him about the whole thing.”

“I had thought about it, about what I would say, do, but now that I know where he is and I've physically seen him I don't know if I could do it. Confront him about it. Well on my own at least. I think I could do it if I had someone with as support.” Nino couldn't blame him, he didn’t think he could do it if he was in Jun’s position either.

“Well you don't have to face this alone, I’m here with you.” Jun gave him a grateful smile.

-

It had been a week since the “Sakurai incident”, Jun had left for a conference a couple of days before and wouldn’t be back for a while. Nino had decided he wanted to talk to Sakurai about his past. Jun was very important to him and he really wanted to know if Sakurai did hurt him on purpose and if he did well he wouldn't let him near Jun again. He invited Sakurai out for drinks that night hoping to get his side of the story. 

“So I heard from Jun about your wonderful past.” 

Sho choked on his drink surprised at the bluntness of Nino's question. “Ah yes, one of the many things I regret In life. Not being with Jun but how it ended. I never forgot about Jun even after all these years. You probably know how we broke up or how I left him. I never wanted to but my parents found out that I was gay and they weren't happy. They stopped all my contact with the outside world. Deemed them all bad influences out to ruin me. They sent me overseas to control me, they had people monitor everything I did.” 

Nino didn't think parents could get that extreme on controlling, just listening to Sho talk about his parents made his blood boil. “What sort of parents control the every move their child makes because of their sexuality. Had you ever considered running away or just leaving.”

Sho snorted. “I asked myself that everyday. How do you think I'm here? After I graduated college I went back to Japan without my parents knowledge and got a job in a company that my parents didn't have their claws in.” 

“Did you ever try to find Jun?”

Sho’s expression was sad and full of regret. “I did so many times but I eventually gave up, plus I don't think he'd ever want to see me after everything...”

“Well it's not like you were at fault, how were you supposed to know your parents would freak out over you being gay and then prevent you from seeing anyone you cared about ever again.” Maybe Jun could be happy now, he always seemed so sad and his small list of boyfriends weren't the best of people. He wondered if Sho still felt the same way. 

“Sakurai-kun Jun is my best friend and someone very important to me, if he forgave and wanted you back would you?” Sho nodded, Nino ignored the aching in his chest.

“I would but I've developed feelings for another, I love Jun with all my heart but I've developed feelings for someone else as well... it's pretty weird I know but I don't even know if any of them like me back.” Sho couldn't could he, no Sho doesn't like him back. 

Nino looked up to see Sho deeply staring at him. “Is there something on my face or something?”

“I was just thinking how beautiful you looked tonight.” He could feel his heart beating its in his chest, his face turned red in embarrassment. He hid his face in his hands. “Don't hide from me~ Nino I need to tell you something, you’re very important to be. I like you, I have since we did that project together when I got to see you for you and not just one of my co-workers.”

Was this real, was he dreaming? Did Sho really just confess his feelings to him... he buried his face deeper in his hands wanting to hide away. Sho leaned over the table and pulled Nino's hands into his own. “Sho Sho Sho, I like you too. You’re such a smart and funny man with cute round checks and a nice round butt. But I also like Jun, longer than I have you. I never told him because I was afraid it would ruin our friendship.”

“That's such a relief, I wasn't confessing here tonight extremely unsure about how you would feel. But knowing our feelings are the same for each other and Jun makes me so happy.” Sho had the biggest smile on his face and all Nino wanted to do was kiss it. But Sho beat him to it, he placed a short kiss on the cheek like the other morning. 

Nino knew they probably shouldn't do anything but it wasn’t like Jun was in a relationship with any of them so it wasn’t like they were doing anything wrong. And really Nino couldn't stay away from Sho. “We need to talk to Jun, well you do first and then the both of us. It could go many ways but I'm willing to risk it this time. But he won't be home for a couple of days so I was thinking maybe we could go back to mine and have some alone time?” Sho’s eyes sparkled at the idea, he could see the excitement all over his face. 

They both rushed out the door, eager to get their hands on each other. Both very distracted the whole ride back to Nino's apartment. When inside Sho quickly shoved Nino against the door, mouth straight onto to his, kissing until they both couldn’t breath. They attempted to make it to the bedroom but only making it to there couch, losing pieces of clothing along the way. Before they could continue they were interrupted by the front door opening. Nino began to panic. Burglars? No definitely not. It wasn't until the new presence in the room spoke Nino knew he should definitely panic. 

“Nino I'm home, are you still awake? I know it's a little-oh. This is a surprise.” This was bad really bad. Jun wasn't supposed to be home for another few days what was he doing there now?They'd both quickly pulled apart after realizing who the other was. 

“I finished early and thought I'd come home and surprise you with some treats I picked up on my trip but I come home to find you in bed with him. Ok I realize you’re a grown adult and you can date who you want but did it have to be him?? You know what I'll deal with this in the morning, I need to process this.” Jun walked out as fast as he walked in, slamming the door behind him. 

“Will he be ok...?”

“Just give him time to cool down and he'll be more willing to talk this out.” So they did, deciding to stay in Nino's bedroom and cuddle, finding comfort in each other's arms.

-

By time Jun decided to leave his room Sho and Nino had breakfast already set on table and a nice hot cup of coffee for Jun. 

“Good morning Jun-pon.” He replied with a low grumble. 

“Alright so I know I have really no right to say who you can and cannot date just because he's my ex-boyfriend with a bad history on my side and I know you must have spoken to him last night about why he left me and don't try to deny it Nino, I know you’re on my side but I don't understand how it excused to you doing it on the couch but we can discuss that later. Sho-kun I'm willing to listen to your side of the story of what happen and it better be good.” Jun finally let out, breaking the silence.

So Sho explained everything, from his parents to him being sent overseas. Him being too] afraid contact him again even after it all happening. “Wait so you're telling me yor parents sent you overseas to control you because they found out you were gay? No wonder my parents stopped being friends with them, they hate those sort of people. I wish they'd told me. It's going to take me a while to fully forgive you but I know it wasn't your fault Sho-kun, I really wished you'd try to contact me in anyway so I knew you didn't hate me.” Tears began to threaten to fall out of Sho's eyes so Jun pulled him into a hug reassuring him everything was going to be alright.

“That also reminds me, you two seemed to be having a lot of fun together last night. I saw the trail of clothes and you two on the couch. Why didn't you tell me you were dating Nino or that you at least had a boyfriend.” Nino could see the sadness in Jun’s eyes when he talked about Nino and Sho together. This was going to be fun to explain.

“Well you see Jun last night we had a long heart to heart together and we realized a lot of things. Firstly our feelings for each other and secondly our mutual feelings for you Jun. I know Sho still loves you since well forever and I fell for you over time. I never told you because I was afraid I would ruin our friendship and well with your list of bad boyfriends you wouldn't want another one.” Jun looked like he was in shock, Nino was afraid they'd ruined everything now especially when Jun started to cry. He was beginning to panic, were those happy or sad years?

“I'm so happy, so so happy. Sho I never did stop loving you, I always hated myself over it because I should hate you not love you. And Nino, you've always been there for me. Through my hardest times, I never did realize what was right on front of me Until recently. If you'll have me I'd like to bring together all three of us.” Both quickly accepted bring Jun into there arms, showering him in the long deserved love.


End file.
